The Things I do
by Azure-Pen
Summary: He really didn't care much about his family's heroic history. The only reason he wanted to get stronger was to become a Hunter, a protector. He would probably be able to focus on his task more if it wasn't for these Oum forsaken message boxes that keep popping up in front of him, where's that mute option? Gamer! Jaune
1. Chapter 1

"Good luck! Make sure to send letters alright?" My eldest sister, Saber, bid me farewell with tears in her eyes. I let off a small smile as I hugged her.

"Yeah yeah, I'll try to keep in touch." I replied before I felt more arms wrap around me. I was barely able to turn my head to see all of my sisters joining in for one group hug.

"Make us proud Jaune."

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, don't waste it alright?"

"Guys, if you don't stop hugging me I'll miss the ship!" I whined, causing all of them to let go with a bit of reluctance. I smiled again before turning to my parents. My dad was the first to speak in his gruff voice.

"Listen Jaune, I know you barely passed with those transcripts but the beginning doesn't have anything to do with the ending." He pushed his finger against my chest, smiling.

"We are descendants of the great Julius Arc, a citizen of Vale turned into the hero who shattered the moon." I suppressed a frown and turned to my mother.

"Jaune, don't listen to your father. You don't need to be a hero." She cupped my cheeks before kissing my forehead (with difficulty due to height).

"You'll be fine just don't overdo it m'kay?" I nodded before walking off. I released a sigh as I turned around one last time and took a good look at the labels at the top of their heads.

**«The Blade of Aura»  
****Lvl 48 Saber Arc**

**«Huntress in Bloom»  
Lvl 37 Juliet Arc**

**«Empress of Theaters»  
Lvl 40 Nero Arc  
**

**«Dust Fencer»  
Lvl 24 Milla Arc  
**

**«Rookie Huntress»  
Lvl 27 Lily Arc**

**«Gem in the Rough»  
Lvl 18 Pearl Arc**

**«Huntress In Training»  
Lvl 16 Jeanne Arc**

I never found the guts to tell anyone about this weird ability of mine... well I did but they all labeled it as a joke. My eyes wandered to my parents once more.

**«Knight of White and Gold»  
****Lvl 84 Leon Arc**

**«Golden Angel»  
Lvl 90 Joan Arc **

I didn't know when it had started, I didn't know when my life turned into a game but I do know that this game is a game worth playing.

"Status" I mumbled as a game window appeared in front of me.

**Name: Jaune Arc**

**Lvl: 3**

**HP: 120/120**

**MP: 40/40**

**Str: 15 (+3)**

**Vit: 9 (+1)**

**Dex: 8 (+1)**

**Int: 5 (+1)**

**Wis: 5**

**Luk: 10**

**Points: 0**

**Money: 150 Lien**

I had decided to put most of my points on strength, since it allows me to wield my weapon a whole lot better. If I have a shield then I'd need the strength to block my enemy's attack and stronger muscles means stronger attacks. Me being the youngest, with Jeanne being born a minute before me, it was only normal that I would be the weakest but even my own twin was five times stronger than me. The only reason she isn't going to Beacon was because she didn't want to, but Saber and Nero both graduated from the prestigious academy.

My family is a family of Hunters and Huntresses and I'll be damned if that blood ends with me.

"Skills" I summoned my skill list and checked through all of them.

**«Sword Mastery» Lvl 8 (Passive)  
****The ability to use a sword efficiently  
****+10% damage when using sword type equipment**

**«Shield Mastery» Lvl 2 (Passive)  
The ability to use a shield efficiently  
+2% reduced damage when blocking**

**«Complete Block» Lvl 1 (Passive)  
Gives the user a chance to completely negate incoming damage when blocking  
8% chance**

**«Observe» Lvl 14 (Active)  
Allows the user to gather quick information about objects' situations and people.  
Lvl 10 Bonus: Allows user to see more obscure characteristics.**

**«Gamer's Body» Max Lvl (Passive)  
Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects.  
**

**«Gamer's Mind» Max Lvl (Passive)  
The ability of the user to calm down if in extreme distress.  
Removes 'Extreme Panic' Debuff after a few seconds of infliction.**

I have yet to test the **Gamer's Mind** ability since I haven't been inflicted with the debuff. I've only been inflicted by Mild Panic when Nero wanted to spar with me. My highest leveled ability was **Observe **since it was so easy to grind, all you literally had to do was look at an object and whisper 'observe'.

For the **Sword Mastery **you needed to keep using a sword. I managed to level it up after a few spars with my siblings and same goes for the shield counterpart.

The hardest to strengthen would have to be the **Complete Block **ability. It would only gain experience if luck landed in your favor and you managed to do it. I really hope it increases the chance a lot for the next level.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking I finally reached the landing pad, grinding my **Observe** skill on the way using various trees and rocks. I made my way to the bullhead and sat down, accidentally bumping my hand on the handle of my sword. With nothing to do, I placed my weapons on my lap.

"Observe." I whispered as a message box appeared above the weapons.

**«Crocea Mors»  
****Rarity: Legendary  
****The heirloom of the Arc Lineage, first wielded by Julius Arc. Even in age, the blade remains as sharp as it was before. It is said to wield the power to shatter the moon.**

**«Crocea Mors (Shield)»  
Rarity: Rare Unique  
A shield/sheath made by the right hand of Elias Arc, the second hero of the Arcs. Despite it's age it seems to still retain its durability. It is now considered as a part of Crocea Mors.**

The last sentence of the blade was unlocked when my skill had reached level 10. I felt my head hit the headrest of my seat as I sigh in exasperation.

Currently, the Arcs have three heroes in the past 5 generations.

Julius Arc, the creator of the Lineage and Crocea Mors. Said to have lead the final siege against the tyrannical opposition in the war five generations ago. Allowing the freedom of expression we experience today.

Elias Arc, the second wielder and the one who helped form the second part of Crocea Mors. It was him and his army who staved off the Grimm from the walls of Vale.

Milo Arc, the third hero. He was the one who fended off an overwhelming force of Grimm using a small army and creative military tactics.

And I have no intention of being the fourth one. Sure I would like to be a hunter, a protector but I have no plans on becoming a hero.

"You're good to go Gale!" The moment the bullhead started to hum, I reached for my rucksack to find what I need.

**Debuff Acquired: Mild Panic**

Okay, maybe I missed it. I'll just search for it again.

**Debuff Acquired: Panic**

It's not here, It's not here, It's not here. Oh no no no no no no no.

* * *

"Mom...why is Jaune's medicine here?"

"Oh dear."

* * *

**Debuff Acquired: "Motion Sickness"**

Oh Oum... please help me survive this hell.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh sweet sweet land!" My mind shouted as I ran to my personal heaven. We humans are meant for land! If we were meant for the skies we would have wings! With my head still heavy and my stomach now empty due to regurgitation, I stood up straight and took a good look at my new home for the next few years.

Beacon Academy is, for lack of a better word, huge.

The landing pad alone is big enough to handle multiple airships, and this was probably the smallest part of the school. The academy looked like a castle, with the tall buildings in the back and a grand entrance me and others stood on. This was it... this is the time for me to be stronger.

I felt my fingers dig into my palms along with an unusual amount of weight on my shoulders but all of it was swatted away at the appearance of another message box.

**«Quest: Orientation»  
~ Head to the Auditorium for the opening ceremony. ~  
«Rewards for Success»  
~ Title: Hunter in Training ~  
**

"Hunter in Training" I whispered the reward to myself. This was it, the moment I finish this quest I will finally be a step closer to my goal. A heat found its way to my chest and immediately made itself known to my lips, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't wipe my grin off.

If it wasn't for a nearby explosion I am pretty sure I would have walked to the Auditorium smiling like an idiot.

My eyes immediately scoured the area for the source of the disturbance and it didn't take long for me to do so, even amongst the crowded area. In the middle of the pavement stood three girls; a girl in red and black, a lady in black in purple and...

an angel in blue and white with hair as pure as the driven snow.

**Debuff Acquired: Accelerated Heartbeat  
«Effects»  
~Reduced Effects of Wisdom~  
~Reduc-**

I swat the message box away using a non verbal command just in time to see the lady and angel leave the girl behind. The girl in red looked so lost and defeated that she ended up plopping down on the stone road. For whatever reason, the scene reminded me of something akin to a lost puppy.

Well, I might as well start making friends...right?

With a deep breath, I marched onwards to the girl in red who didn't notice me until my shadow cast over her.

**«?»  
****Lvl 17 ?**

_'Silver' _was the first thing I noticed. Her eyes were silver... that's a weird color. Not wanting to look like a creeper for staring at her I decided to speak while offering my hand.

"Hey... I am Jaune." I spoke in a bit of a whisper as a result of my awkwardness taking over. I was never really good at conversing with people, let alone girls.

"Ruby." She replied in an equal volume as she took my hand. Scratching my nose as a cover, I whispered an observe command.

**«Red Reaper»  
****Lvl 17 Ruby Rose**

Another thing about my ability is that I need to use my **Observe** skill if I ever want to update their name tag. It felt weird knowing if people were lying about their identity because no matter how they introduce themselves, the name tag shows their real n-

"Snrk... weren't you the one who threw up on the ship."

**Debuff Acquired: Embarrassment  
****«Effects»  
****~Reduced Effects of Wisd-**

Okay, I really need to find a way to remove these kinds notifications.

* * *

**TTID**

* * *

"I am just saying the motion sickness is a way more common problem than most people give credit for."

"I am sorry! Vomit Boy was just the first thing that came to my mind." Ruby tried to apologize and I couldn't help but blow a small fuse and use the only ammo I have against her.

"Oh yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?" I quipped with a smug tone. It was quite an astonishing sight to see her pout and stomp her foot on the ground. I suddenly got the feeling that she knows about her innate ability and often uses it to get her way...that's a scar-

**+1 Wisdom**

Wait what?

"That was an accident!" I see her face turn from embarrassment to confusion once she realized that I was staring at her with wide eyes. Does she really? I guess everything cute is indeed evil in a way. I quickly shake my head to stop my stare with a quick apology.

"Sorry, just remembered something." She just nodded without a sound and continued walking.

"Sooo... I got this thing." I didn't even have the time to register what she said when she pulled out something that I can only describe as a giant mechanical scythe.

"That's your weapon!?" I shout in disbelief, despite the my shock I could still see the ever so happy smile on her lips.

"It's also a-" I tune her out after observing the weapon in favor of reading it.

_"Observe"_

**«Crescent Rose»  
****Rarity: Rare Unique  
****A highly customizable high-impact sniper rifle built with a blade and extension rod to form a scythe. Designed and built by Ruby Rose.**

**«Observe Level up!»  
Lvl 15 Bonus: Extra information for all types of equipment.**

**~Information Updated~  
****«Crescent Rose»  
****Rarity: Rare Unique  
****A highly customizable high-impact sniper rifle built with a blade and extension rod to form a scythe. Designed and built by Ruby Rose.  
****«Requirements»  
****~Scythe Mastery- Lvl: Max~  
****~Sniper Mastery- Lvl: 30~  
****~Ballistic Mastery- Lvl: Max~**

**Debuff Acquired: Embarrassment  
****«Effects»  
****~Reduced Effects of Wisdom~  
****~Reduced Social Effectiveness~**

"It's a gun?" Okay then, I won't be using anything like that in a long time and what's with these requirements? For a girl a head shorter than me to have a weapon like that... That's not emasculating at all.

"Yep! So what about you?" And with her chipper attitude.

"Just these two." I am forced to admit defeat. And I was so happy to get my hands on a real sword. I pull out Crocea Mors, unsheathing the blade and unfolding the sheath.

"Classic... right?" I force a small laugh along with my comment as I glumly sheath the blade.

"It's great! There's a reason why it's considered a classic." I didn't fail to catch the awkward tone in her voice. Thanks for lying, atleast you aren't blunt about it. Realizing that we stopped walking, I let my eyes take in our surroundings to see where we are.

Yep, no clue whatsoever.

"Hey, do you know where we're going?" I asked my lead expecting a yes.

"I was following you..."

...

**«Warning»  
****~Quest: Orientation is about to expire.~**

**Debuff Acquired: Panic**

"We're going to be late!" I shout in panic before grabbing her hand and running back in hopes of seeing someone who knew where the Auditorium is.

"Wh- Hey! I can run on my own!" Ruby shouted but I wasn't even able to register her words as I continued running. I am not going to lose that title!

**Relationship level with Ruby Rose has improved!  
****You are now Acquaintances!**

* * *

**TTID**

* * *

**So yeah, this new college ain't half bad. Got plenty of free time and wifi so I MAY be able to post longer chapters now with my still lax schedule... assuming I don't get absorbed into LoL.**

**Next chapter may be a longer one since I plan on delving into the revealed mechanics.**

**I uploaded this chapter while in classes,**


	3. Chapter 3

**Name: Jaune Arc  
****Title: Hunter in Training  
****Lvl: 3  
****HP: 120/120  
****MP: 40/40  
****Str: 15 (+3)  
****Vit: 9 (+1)  
****Dex: 8 (+1)  
****Int: 5 (+1)  
****Wis: 6  
****Luk: 10  
****Points: 0  
****Money: 150 Lien**

No matter how many times I read that title, I can't help but smile. It's actual proof that I am making progress towards my goal... actual proof that I am becoming a worthy Arc. I close the status window and cover my eyes with my forearm in an attempt to calm myself down. After a day of travel, getting lost and listening to a rather degrading opening speech I am finally laying down in bed. A sleeping bed anyway.

Usually I'd be sleeping by now but like the time I first got this ability, I discovered something new...

Relationships.

It appeared during my interactions with Ruby, a girl I just met. It intrigued me because I had friends back in my village but none of them triggered this function. I tinkered around with this power long before, but all I found were Skills, Quests, and Status. I really wish there's a guide for this ability...

**«Welcome to the Tutorial Log!»**

...well you're late to the party.

**~With a new chapter in your life came an improvement in your abilities! First let's review all of your windows!~**

**~Status Window~  
~The Status Window displays your profile! Make sure to check this often, especially when you level up. Next will be an explanation for the various attributes found in this screen~**

This he had an idea about but it couldn't hurt to receive confirmation.

**~Title~  
Your current title. Titles can be achieved through either doing special actions or quests. Some titles give bonus effects.**

**~Level (Lvl)~  
Levels are your primary way of measuring power. Levels can be gained through various means, from finishing quests to killing enemies. The EXP bar shows how close you are to gaining a level.**

Exp bar? I don't think I've seen that before.

**~Health Points (HP)~  
****Health Points basically determines how much life you have left. You will fall the moment your HP reaches zero. Your HP will drop whenever you take damage. HP can be restored by resting, items or sleeping on a bed.**

**~Mana Points (MP)~  
A dormant power lies within the confines of your soul. MP will decrease whenever you use skills that require MP. MP can be restored through rest, items and by sleeping on a bed.**

So that's what MP is for... but I can't help but feel intrigued by that first sentence.

**~Strength (Str)~  
****Strength determines your physical strength. This in turn translates to how hard you swing or attack and how much you can carry. Strength can be increased through physical training focused on weight lifting.**

**~Vitality (Vit)~  
Vitality determines your endurance. This affects your HP, HP regeneration and Physical Resistance. Vitality can be increased through prolonged physical strain.**

What!? I have been battered and bruised by my goddamn sisters and I haven't gained a single point in Vitality! Before I could curse anymore, an extra message box popped up.

**~Information~  
****This function has only been recently unlocked.**

...so you ARE sentient!

**~Dexterity (Dex)~  
Dexterity determines both your reflexes and speed. This determines how fast you can react to physical stimuli and how well you can wield ranged weapons. Dexterity can be increased through flexible training.**

**~Intelligence (Int)~  
Intelligence measures how smart you are. Raising your intelligence affects how quick you can learn, your max MP and the strength of most magic spells. Intelligence can be increased through diligent studying.**

**~Wisdom (Wis)~  
Wisdom is how you use what you have learned. This determines how quick and well you think, whether it's analyzing or deducting. This also affects your MP regeneration. Wisdom can be increased through correct deduction.**

Note to self: Learn to fear Ruby.

**~Luck (Luk)~  
Luck determines probability. This affects how lucky or unlucky you are. Luck can be increased through continuous tests of luck.  
**

**~Points~  
Points determine how many points you can allocate to your attributes. You earn 3 points for each level but you can also earn them through finishing bonus objectives**

**~Money~  
Shows how much money you currently have within the system. How to retrieve and place money will be tackled on later.**

And yet another mystery about my strange power has been solved. When I first discovered the status window, my money already had 150 Lien and it didn't change no matter how much money I had in my pocket.

Putting that money mystery aside, it seems that I now have the ability to increase my stats by performing special actions which is good. This means I can catch up to the others quicker than I anticipat-

Oh hey, my skill list appeared.

**~Skills Window~  
****This window shows all the skills you currently have. It may seem bare for now but you can earn more skills in the future. You can open a skill's description without opening the Skill Window via thought commands. Note that skill descriptions may change depending on the level of your Observe skill.**

So my understanding of skills can change depending on my Observe skill. Wait... if Observe allows me to gain knowledge about the objects, events or people doesn't that mean my Observe skill is affected by my INT stat?

**+1 Wisdom**

**~Information~  
The Observe skill gains levels faster the higher your INT stat.**

Alright then, so not everything is given to me in this tutorial. I actually have to deduce some of these functions by myself so I need to pay even more attention if I want to increase my Wisdom.

**+1 Wisdom**

Yep! So I just need to be smart to get smarter... which is a paradox in itself but I can live with that.

An unfamiliar window appeared before me. At the top is an outline of a man with empty boxes on it save for a familiar onesie in the box located at the torso. At the bottom was four boxes along with my currency and a button that says "Withdraw"... is this an equipment window?

**~Equipment Window~  
****This window shows the equipment you currently wear. You don't necessarily need to use this window to wear clothing but it serves as a convenient way to see their stats. At the bottom is your quick slot, it allows you to quickly pull out an item from the system, items and equipment behave differently in the quick slot.**

**Items will appear in your hand but equipments such as weapons will replace the current weapon you have equipped and place it in the other weapon's slot.**

**To use your quick slot, just use a thought command. You can also pick up your money from the equipment window by pushing the withdraw button and specifying the amount you need to take. You can also deposit money by pushing the money into the screen.**

This is new... so instead of an Inventory like I thought of I get this. It's much more limited but it allows me to use items quickly if I ever get into trouble. The problem is that I only have four slots.. but that probably means there is a way to get more slots.

...no? nothing? Guess I am stuck with four slots then.

Well, at least now I know how to hide my money. I lie down to my side and reach for my rucksack.

"Where's my Lien here..." I mutter to myself as I dig around for my wallet. Finally touching the bag of currency, I pull it out with a smile before cautiously pushing it into the Equipment screen. Lo and behold, the bag disappeared without a trace and the money count increased.

**Money: 2150 Lien**

Haha! Now no one but me can get my money. This marks the last time I will ever be scared of getting pick pocketed. Alright, onto the next tutorial.

**~Title List~  
****This window shows the various titles you have earned. Titles can be achieved through either special actions or quests and can give bonuses depending on the title. Titles need to be equipped to give their respective bonuses. You can have two titles equipped at once.**

For now I only had one title;

**«Hunter in Training»  
Achieved by: Finishing 'Orientation'  
Bonus: +1% Exp gain.**

The bonus isn't much... but at least it's a representation of what I want to be. What I should really be doing right now is trying my best to get stronger with these new functions but with me being a student here at Beacon I really doubt I'll get as much opportunities as I did in the past.

I really wish these were unlocked before I got here...

**~Social Bonds~**

And this is probably the most interesting window for me... I am well aware of some games having this kind of function but those were less inclined in RPGs and more on... galge games.

**This represents the bonds you have currently forged in the new chapter of your life. Other relationships you have made in the past will not be listed here but don't worry, they won't think any less of you.**

**The bonds you create get stronger the more time you spend with them and when they are strong enough they may even give you a reward! But be careful, some bonds can be broken and may even be destroyed to the point where it can never be saved.**

...Okay, that's a bit scary. In my mind I see a picture of me and Ruby, when we were finding our way towards the Auditorium, shatter like glass.

I quickly shake my head to get rid of the thoughts before checking on the sole inhabitant of my Social Bonds window.

**~Ruby Rose~  
****Relationship: Acquaintance.**

Hmm, I wonder what happens if I select it.

**~Ruby Rose~  
****Age: 15  
****Gender: Female  
****Ruby Rose is the daughter of the l-**

Never in my life have I ever closed a window so quickly before.

So discovery, it doesn't matter what they have told me. The system already knows everything about their history and other stuff I haven't caught on.

**+1 Wisdom**

Oh Oum, I feel like a stalker having this kind of information on anyone who would trust me.

Also, the information I have on them would grow the higher my relationship with them.

...No? That means it will only expand if they tell me about it.

**+1 Wisdom**

Well, guess that means I won't be knowing ALL of their secrets. That is one big relief, now I don't feel as guilty. I love this plus Wisdom thing. It's like an exploit, all I need is to keep asking until I get the notification to know if I get it right.

**~Quests~  
****Quests are the tasks given to you that you may choose to take. These can range from killing monsters to delivering goods or even simply going to an area. Most quests have something called "Bonus Objectives" which are unspoken objectives that when completed will give you an extra reward after you finish the quest.**

**While the rewards for completing a quest is stated, there is still a consequence if you fail it. So make sure to finish them.**

**Quests can be reviewed through thought commanding "Check Quest".**

Hmm... so I don't have a Quest log to review my past quests?... then again if it did it would be cluttered with all the chores and errands I was given by my family. I closed the message box and I finally noticed a bright yellow bar at the bottom of my vision with some numbers below it.

**10.1%/100%**

What?

**~Interface~  
At the bottom of your vision is your EXP bar, this shows how close you are to gaining a level. Remember that the higher your level, the harder it is to level up. The four boxes at the upper right corner of your vision are your quick slots and your current quest will appear to the left of your quick slots. You can edit your interface via UI command.**

"UI." I whispered before a new window appeared before me.

**Health Bar:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Don't Show  
Mana Bar: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Don't Show  
Exp Bar:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Show  
Buffs and Debuffs:~~~~~~~~~~~~~Don't Show  
****Current Quest:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Show  
****Quick Slots: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Show**

I would rather not have anything blocking my vision, it's a bit disorienting seeing this naturally... then again, it would be nice to see how close I am to getting stronger. I'll keep the Exp Bar on.

**Health Bar:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Don't Show  
Mana Bar: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Don't Show  
Exp Bar:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Show  
Buffs and Debuffs:~~~~~~~~~~~~~Don't Show  
****Current Quest:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Don't Show  
****Quick Slots: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Don't Show**

"Accept" I whisper before the window closed and my vision cleared up except for the yellow bar. Much better!

**«Tutorial Log Complete»**

With all the information I just picked up, it's a surprise I didn't overload... perhaps an effect of my Intelligence? With nothing else to read, I had finally realized how sleepy I am. With a mighty yawn, I found myself dozing off into darkness.

* * *

**TTID**

* * *

**~HP and MP restored, all debuffs cured~**

Opening my eyes, I was greeted by a plethora of activities around me. Everyone was tidying up, from their beds to themselves.

**«Quest: Initiation»  
****~It's time for your first task as a hunter-in-training! Get ready and make your way to Beacon Cliffs for Initiation.~  
****«Rewards for Success»  
****~ Admission to a team. ~  
****~ +3000 EXP ~  
****~ +500 Lien ~**

My eyes gawked at the rewards. 3000 experience points and 500 Lien!? I don't know how many levels that will give me but I am sure that's enough for at least one level up. I can't wait to get this reward!

With enthusiasm, I donned my black hoodie, jeans, armor and gloves.


	4. Chapter 4

**POV CHANGE! **

**Yeah...sorry, I really don't like limiting what I write due to keeping a limited first person perspective. I realized this while reading Reshuffle's "Autumn Days" (Which is an awesome fic mind you, definitely recommend you read it.)**

**So yah, again sorry if this interrupts the flow of the story but third person comes easier for me.**

* * *

**TTID**

* * *

From meeting the beautiful angel known as Weiss Schnee and the supposedly famous Pyrrah Nikos back at the lockers, Jaune couldn't help but wonder how that lead to him plummeting at terminal velocity towards a Grimm infested area known as the Emerald Forest.

Normally he would be panicking right now but his **«Gamer's Mind» **ability had fixed that when he saw the others before him get launched and now he had a plan so as to get down but not without sparing one last glance at the man responsible for his predicament.

Turning his body to the side, the blond squinted at the man's direction and reread the man's info.

**«Headmaster of Beacon»  
****Lvl ? ****Ozpin**

This was the first time he had seen a level as a question mark instead of the title and name. Did that mean he was so strong that the system couldn't comprehend it? If that was the case then it would appear when he would;

a) Get closer to his level or

b) Level his observe skill to a high enough level.

'I should probably focus on my plan about surviving this fall.' Jaune thought to himself before opening his shield. Currently his luck is 10, the second highest stat he has along with wisdom. Hopefully it would be enough of a boost to proc his **«Complete Block»**'s 8% chance to negate his damage.

'Not like it says anything about what kind of damage right?' He continued his train of thought before turning back and aligning his shield parallel to the quickly approaching dirt. Well, if he fails he dies. He just hoped that there's some kind of respawn mechanism. The moment his shield hit the ground, he was so happy to see the words **«Complete Block» **in white bold letters float above his vision just for a second before the momentum of the crash continued to drag him forward along with a plethora of red numbers.

Pain racked his body as he stumbled to a stop a few seconds later, Jaune found himself on his back on the floor of the forest with a message box in front of him.

**+1 Luck**

"Really? After risking my life to this all I get is one point in luck?" He groaned to himself irritably. He couldn't believe it! With what was at risk in that bet, he thought he would at least have gained 10 points.

"Status."

**Name: Jaune Arc  
****Title: Hunter in Training  
****Lvl: 3  
****HP: 62/120  
****MP: 40/40  
****Str: 15 (+3)  
Vit: 9 (+1)  
Dex: 8 (+1)  
Int: 5 (+1)  
Wis: 10  
Luk: 11  
Points: 0  
Money: 2150 Lien**

"That tumble really did a number on me." The blond mumbled. Another thing about his ability was that he never seemed to get injured. Yes, he can still feel pain but whenever he would get hurt the pain would disappear in a few seconds and the only thing that signified that he got hurt would be a drop in his HP.

"For your life to be dictated by numbers... I don't know how I feel about that." He pondered before standing up and dusting himself off.

'My health should regenerate in a few minutes, I might as well walk it out.'

A shuffle in the bushes caught his attention, causing him to stiffen before raising his weapons. He silently thanked the **«Gamer's Mind» **ability for his calm demeanor towards a possi-

He barely had the chance to raise his shield as a black blur charged at him causing him to stagger back.

**-Complete Block-**

Taking a look at his opponent, the blond could only blanch. In front of him stood a pure black wolf with white and red bones on it's head and shoulders. He already knew what it was but he had never seen one in person before.

"Observe." He commanded as another notification appeared in front of him.

**Lvl 7 Young Beowolf  
****HP: 400/400  
****A soulless creature born from darkness that took the form of a wolf. Young Beowolves are known to be brash, their lack of intelligence makes them a straight forward enemy.**

Jaune could only gulp in nervousness. This creature is two times stronger than he was and the fact that he's only at half health did not help him one bit. He knew that Beowolves did not travel alone, so he needed to end this quickly before the others showed up. This is his first time fighting something that wants him dead and he knew it won't be like his spars with his sisters.

No, it should...WOULD be easier.

Jaune charged with a roar with his shield by his side and his sword ready to swing.

_'Make the first move, don't let the fight fall into the enemy's pace.'_ He recalled Saber's advice in their first spar. The blond swung his silver blade to bisect the Grimm, causing the wolf to jump back and howl in pain. The red bar on top of the beast falling at around 2/3.

'It didn't even attempt to dodge?' Jaune thought in amazement. Was this Beowolf really so young so as to not know how to dodge? He didn't ponder on it any longer as charged once more but this time, the monster decided to retaliate. A swing of it's lithe claws forced the young hunter in training to raise his shield.

**-13 HP**

Jaune smiled at the effectiveness of Crocea Mors before he bashed the Beowolf with his shield and followed it up with a quick thrust. The sword found it's way to the beast's chest. The monster's HP bar dropped to around a quarter before he dragged his sword to one side. He saw the HP bar hit empty right as the beast dissipated into black smoke.

**~You have gained a level~**

Releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding, Jaune took a peek at his EXP bar.

**30.7%/100%**

'I gained 120.6 % of experience in that one fight, I wonder how much I would get now that I leveled up.' The blonde thought before opening his status window. It was common knowledge in video games that the higher your level, the more exp required to level up.

**Name: Jaune Arc  
****Title: Hunter in Training  
****Lvl: 4  
****HP: 50/120  
****MP: 40/40  
****Str: 15 (+3)  
Vit: 9 (+1)  
Dex: 8 (+1)  
Int: 5 (+1)  
Wis: 10  
Luk: 11  
Points: 3  
Money: 2150 Lien**

'I'll save the points for later, I might as well finish this quest before I distribute it.' He dismissed the window before another shuffle caught his ears. Out from the same direction of the first one, two more Beowolves came out.

**Lvl 9 Young Beowolf  
****HP: 470/470**

**Lvl 7 Young Beowolf  
****HP: 400/400**

Dread wormed it's way through Jaune as he raised his family's heirloom once more. The blond thought about distributing his points now to help with his fight before a loud noise exploded and one of the monsters dissipated into smoke.

Another one sounded off before Jaune could even utter a word as the last one disappeared into smoke. It took Jaune a few seconds to realize that what he heard were gunshots and that he had just been saved.

"Are you hurt?" A cool voice spoke from behind him, effectively breaking the young knight out of his reverie. Turning to the direction of the voice, the young knight was greeted with the sight of the green eyed redhead wearing her golden armor and red waist cape.

**«The Goddess of Victory»  
****Lvl 23 Pyrrah Nikos**

'Level 23...' Jaune knew that out of all the new students in this forest that she was most likely the strongest. The blond saw the amazon squirm under his gaze and realized that he was probably staring, causing him to turn away in an attempt to pacify their situation.

"So, is there still a slot in your team, Jaune?" The blond couldn't help but smile as he sheathed his family heirloom.

**Relationship level with Pyrrah Nikos has improved!  
****You are now Acquaintances!**

* * *

A few minutes of following the fiery redhead gave Jaune the time needed to think things through. He knew that if he wanted to level up faster, he would need to grind out against enemies. He's had this ability for a long time, solely relying on chores and errands for EXP in hopes of leveling up but one Lvl 7 Beowolf was enough to raise his level by one and then some.

He could hope to grind out his skills in the process but it would be best to do that by himself, it's an added risk when fighting against Grimm. A risk he didn't want to take.

Another issue he needed to think about was what stat he wanted to raise. If he were a civilian then it would be obvious that he should raise his INT or WIS to land a good paying job but he already had a job waiting for him as a Hunter, not saying that INT and WIS aren't involved in that area but it also takes other stats into consideration...

**+1 Wisdom**

He would be constantly fighting, so VIT was needed if he wants the endurance and health to survive but then again he could end a fight quickly with STR and DEX combined, he had a shield to help with defense anyway. If he raised his DEX enough, he could block all attacks aimed at him...but he could also avoid as much conflict as possible by raising either his LUK or WIS.

Then there is also the matter of grinding his stats up. STR could be raised by weight exercises, he could probably raise his VIT with that as well if he did it long enough. DEX would be a bit of a problem, he had no idea what "flexible" training meant. He would need to study to increase his INT, perhaps VIT can help with his time spent on it. WIS is the only stat he can raise naturally through thinking so he didn't need to worry about that.

**+1 Wisdom**

He really wished it gave him more stat points for every level.

'Maybe I should focus on VIT for now, that stat can help me grind the other stats really w-'

**-1 HP**

"Pwaah!" Jaune cried out as something proceeded to slap him in the face, causing the bumbling blond to fall on to his posterior with a thud. Looking up, he saw an offending piece of foliage sticking out where his head used to be causing the young knight to curse under his breath. Through habit, the blond ordered his status window out.

**Name: Jaune Arc  
****Title: Hunter in Training  
****Lvl: 4  
****HP: 83/120  
****MP: 40/40  
****Str: 15 (+3)  
Vit: 9 (+1)  
Dex: 8 (+1)  
Int: 5 (+1)  
Wis: 12  
Luk: 11  
Points: 3  
Money: 2150 Lien**

His WIS was moving along nicely at least and it should only take a few more minutes before his HP fills up completely.

'I should probably focus on the task at hand, I can just think later when I am in bed.' Jaune stood up whilst rubbing his cheek. The pain was gone but it still felt weird, it felt wet.

"Jaune, you're bleeding." Pyrrah walked towards him and inspected the cut on his cheek. Him? Bleeding? Jaune's finger immediately went to the source of the wet sensation and lo and behold on his finger was a dab of sanguine liquid. Jaune's eyes widened at the sight of the small drop of blood on the tips of his finger.

'Wh-what? A branch managed to cut me? H-how?' One time he cut himself with a knife...but all it did was drop his HP. No wounds, no blood, nothing. His brain racked at itself for an explanation. Did his **«Gamer's Body» **ability downgrade itself? No, no game should ever nerf something just because it felt like it. What happened? What cau- His eyes widened even further as an idea struck his mind like lightning.

'Events... cutscenes... this is an event!?'

**+1 Wisdom**

Events, a momentary lapse in a game's game logic to give the characters a sense of humanity or realism.

'What the hell? Now I know this isn't just the system... the sentience of my ability, depicting events, this isn't all me...someone...or something is controlling me. Controlling what I see, controlling what I get... a code.'

**+1 Wisdom**

"Why aren't you using your Aura to heal it?" Jaune was snapped out of his reverie at the sound of his partner's voice. Aura? The blonde suddenly remembered his eldest sister or more specifically, her title.

**«The Blade of Aura»**

"Aura to heal it?" The blond parroted stupidly as he stood up.

"Jaune, you do know what Aura is right?" The redhead asked, her voice laced with a mixture of concern and confusion. A part in the blond's mind all but shouted to act like a know it all so as not to be seen as ignorant or stupid but the rational 14 points in his Wisdom said otherwise.

The blond shook his head for a negative. The redhead released a sigh before smiling at the young knight.

"Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our heart. Everything living thing has aura; humans, plants, animals."

"What about the Grimm?" Jaune cut her off but in the back of his head he already knew the answer.

"No, the Grimm is the manifestation of unanimity in this world. They are the darkness and we are the light."

"Is that why we fight them?"

"No, it's not about why. It's about knowing, in order to manifest our aura we must understand both light and dark. After all, no person is completely pure. By bearing your soul outward as a force, we can deflect harm. All of our equipment and tools are conduits for aura, you project yourself and your soul while fighting." Pyrrha finished leaving Jaune to absorb all of what she said. Thankfully, the blond managed to catch up.

"So we use our souls to protect ourselves?"

"Basically."

_'So this is basically armor. Something the enemy needs to take down before I take any damage to my HP.' _Jaune jotted down in his mind before being broken out of it due to his partner's hands cupping his cheek.

"Close your eyes and concentrate." Jaune's cheek burst into a bright shade of red that he hoped Pyrrha didn't notice as he closed his eyes. The thought was swatted out of his mind as he felt something enter inside of him and stir.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."

The young knight suddenly felt lighter, as if a weight was lifted off of his shoulder. His blue eyes cracked open to give way to the sight of his partner seemingly out of breath before being followed by a message box.

**From the depths of your soul, a power has emerged.**

**+500 Aura  
+110 MP**

**«Aura» Max Lvl (Toggle)  
The manifestation of your soul.  
Damage will be deducted from your Aura instead of HP until Aura is completely depleted.**

**«Aura Healing» Max Lvl (Toggle)  
The ability to heal wounds using your Aura.  
Heals 100% of Max HP over 10 minutes in exchange for 300 Aura points every minute.  
This ability will automatically deactivate upon reaching full HP.**

_'300 Aura for 10% of my max HP for a minute. 12 points of HP for one minute but the healing factor is percentage type against the cost's flat amount...so if I increase my HP it will heal for more.' _Jaune felt himself grin at the thought of being nigh unkillable.

**«Mana Mastery» Lvl 1 (Passive)  
****The ability to manipulate Mana  
****Strengthens other Mana attribute spells.**

"Hey Pyrrah, do you know anything about Mana?" The blond asked, the redhead had managed to catch her breath while he was reading and shook her head in response.

_'I'll need to read up on this'_

**Relationship level with Pyrrah Nikos has improved!  
****You are now Allies in Arms!**

* * *

**TTID**

* * *

**A little bit more in my journey of settling everything before getting with the juicy stuff. This is the start of everything veering away from the canon story. It's quite fun to balance these abilities out.**

**As to why Jaune wasn't pinned to a tree upon landing? I believe that the only...well ONE of the reasons Pyrrha did that was because the blond was flailing around in the air but because of the Gamer's Mind ability, Jaune managed to steady his position so Pyrrha didn't feel the need to intervene and just went towards him.**

**Relationship levels differ with each character, still have no list for the levels. If you want to suggest a set of levels for each character go ahead via message or review.**

**Next chapter should be a long one as well...and an even longer wait.**


	5. Chapter 5

**LordXeenTheGreat: Thanks.**

**Quathis: I originally thought of changing his MP to Aura kinda like what "ThePhantomScribe" did on their "The Gamer Girl" story but decided against it since Jaune is already incredibly underpowered as he is with his stats not scaling with his level.**

**Shugokage:**** Just don't look forward to it everyday, my update schedule is rather shrewd and filled with other things and procrastination.**

**Kyranol:**** Thank you for reading!**

**In the Month of May:**** I try not to complicate things, I want to be able to utilize ALL if not most of the features the system has. I added the relationship system to give Jaune more incentive to socialize with friends other than receiving quests.**

**NinjaFang1331:****Thank you!**

**xbamsod:**** I wouldn't really call it better but I thank you for your opinion!**

**EDIT: Thank you Micronime for pointing out the mistake.**

* * *

**TTID**

* * *

**-62 HP**

Jaune grunted as he took the full brunt of the monster's white pincer and went flying out of the cave along with the Mistralian redhead. The blond took 3 more points of damage as he bounced off of his partner and unto the green grass.

It had been a few minutes ago since his partner had given him his new power. They found a cave and he immediately thought it was the ruin where the relics were held which led to their current predicament. He was just glad he was in the right mind not to grab that thing's glowing pincer.

As a giant bone clad scorpion burst out from the cave, Jaune immediately grabbed his partner's hand and bolted to the side but not before sparing a glance at their pursuer.

"Observe"

**Lvl 38 Ancient Deathstalker  
****HP: 5200/5200  
A soulless creature that took the form of a scorpion. Deathstalkers, especially ancient ones, are known for their hard white exteriors and golden stingers capable of piercing anything.**

_'Oh Oum, that thing is way over our heads!' _Jaune thought in panic before turning away, he doesn't know how much health he has left after taking that attack but he knows he can't take another blow. Pyrrha by then had gathered her senses and was now running alongside the bumbling knight. The blond's mind racked at itself for a way to get out of this chase. Thoughts running at a mile per second, his vision started to get clouded before everything suddenly cleared.

_'Must be the «Gamer's Mind» skill.' _He thought before continuing to run. He knew his health would be around 20-30 points currently and he still didn't know how much damage percentage his shield could negate.

_'I really wish I had an active skill!' _The blond's breath started becoming ragged as running at full speed finally started taking it's toll on him. The blond knew he needed something if he were to survive this, something new. _'If Aura Healing is about healing then it should heal my fatigue as well right!?'_

**+1 Wisdom**

**«Information Update»  
****«Aura Healing» Max Lvl (Toggle)  
The ability to heal and invigorate one's self using Aura.  
Heals 100% of Max HP over 10 minutes in exchange for 300 Aura points every minute.  
Physical strain will deplete Aura.  
This ability will automatically deactivate upon reaching full HP.****  
**

_'DO I REALLY HAVE TO FIGURE EVERYTHING OUT MYSELF!? What kind of game is this where I can't even trust the goddamn descriptions.' _Jaune lamented in his head before a game with the caption 'You will die' popped up in his head.

"Aura Healing" The blond whispered, his body suddenly felt lighter as the fatigue was washed away by his aura and was replaced with strength. With Aura pumping in his veins, the blond managed to keep his pace up.

"Jaune, raise your shield in front!" His partner called out. The blond really didn't feel like arguing so he nodded before whipping out his blade and unfolding his white shield.

"Slanted, forward!" Jaune followed suite before he saw the redhead jump out of sight. Pyrrha landed on the shield for a second before jumping off once again, the blond barely stumbling out of his steps as she did so. The spartan soared in the air, shifting her weapon into it's rifle form as she spun and faced the scorpion behind them and letting off three shots. One shot hit the beast dead in the eye, causing it to stumble.

The redhead didn't even break her stride when she landed, effectively keeping up with Jaune. The blond on the other hand looked back and whispered another observe command.

**Lvl 38 Ancient Deathstalker (Dazed)  
****HP: 5134/5200**

The blond dealt with the math and calculated that those three shots did 66 points of damage.

_'One shot hit a weakpoint dead on and even then it only did 66 points, where's Ruby with her sniper when you need her! How much health do I have now?'_

The blond willed his status window and felt himself blanch at what he saw.

**Name: Jaune Arc  
****Title: Hunter in Training  
****Lvl: 4  
****HP: 47/120  
****MP: 150/150  
Aura: 86/500  
****Str: 15 (+3)  
Vit: 9 (+1)  
Dex: 8 (+1)  
Int: 5 (+1)  
Wis: 14  
Luk: 11  
Points: 3  
Money: 2150 Lien**

_'That drained my Aura way too quickly!' _He hoped to Oum that his Aura would at least scale with his level. The young knight toggled the ability off with a quick command before starting to feel the strain of his actions.

_'Immediate effect. Aura is such an important resource.' _The blond immediately surmised as he continued to run.

**+1 Vit**

The knight immediately closed the window before focusing on his survival. Reaching a clearing, Jaune saw a good bit of people. Two he recognized to be Ruby and the angel Weiss while the others were blank though the fellow blonde and black haired girl were familiar to him. He saw the eccentric scythe wielder turn back to say something before dashing towards them with a gunshot.

Time seemed to slow down for the blond as his body suddenly moved on it's own. The young knight could only chalk the moment up to his **«Gamer's Mind» **skill.

_'Level discrepancy too high, I am not letting you die!' _

The knight's arm extended to the side, the timing enough to catch the girl in red by the hood of her cloak. A squeak came out from the young prodigy as she was thrown to the side. The throw left Jaune unbalanced as he fell to the side, his body turning towards his pursuer only to see it was in front of him with a swing at the ready. The blond would have had enough time for one last word before the giant's claws devoured his HP, and he put it to good use.

"AURA!"

**-71 HP**

**-13 HP**

The young knight felt himself smile triumphantly through the pain as he slid down a tree. He successfully saved Ruby and survived without any damage to his health.

_'If my Aura doesn't regenerate then I would have around 2 points left' _He mused to himself as he stood up, the pain dissipating thanks to the system.

**«Information Update»  
With the new chapter in your life progressing, a skill has evolved!**

**«Gamer's Mind» Max Lvl (Passive)  
A gamer doesn't choke in the heat of battle, let the fight progress as a battle of skills.  
Grants immunity to psychological effects when in battle.**

_'I am ever evolving!' _Jaune laughed with the thought as he closed window. _'No more bursts of intense panic, lets think things through.'_

The blond heard a loud screech from above and saw a giant black bird circling from above.

"Observe."

**Lvl 32 Ancient Nevermore  
HP: 4100/4100**

"Nikos move!" Jaune heard Weiss call out. The knight managed to turn his head just in time to see the angel dash towards the giant scorpion, a red glow present on her rapier. Pyrrha sprinted to the side just in time for the angel to pierce the grimm's claw with her rapier before she spun the cylinder on her weapon's hilt and the grimm was suddenly encased in ice.

**«Schnee Heiress»  
****Lvl 19 Weiss Schnee**

Jaune jogged up to regroup with the others, carefully eyeing their enemy in the skies.

"Does anyone have a plan?" He heard the buxom blonde say, just in time for Ruby to appear in their group in a flurry of rose petals.

"We kill them obviously!" The reaper in red states as she brandishes her giant scythe once again.

"We don't have to, isn't our mission to retrieve the relics and head back to the cliffs?" Jaune suggests, vaguely remembering the objective given to them.

"Yes it is, we don't need to kill them." His partner followed up, gesturing to the grimm trying its best to get out of the it's icy prison. The whole group agreeing upon it, Jaune and Ruby headed towards the ruins and picked their respective pieces.

"Observe." The blond whispered the command as he inspected the golden chess piece.

**«White Rook»  
****Rarity: Common  
****One of the corner pieces of a kingdom in chess, can move any number of spaces left,right, forward and backward and can participate with the king in a move called castling. Currently being used as a relic for Beacon's initiation.**

_'So this IS the relic, but why chess pieces?'_ He turned his head towards Ruby and found that she had chosen a golden knight piece. The blond couldn't help but feel a bit skeptical about the reasons behind these relics.

"It's circling back!" His train of thought came to a halt at the sound of the white angel's voice. Putting his chosen 'relic' into his pocket, he saw Ruby beckon the others to follow her with her red cape flowing in the wind.

Unsheathing his blade, the blond couldn't help but gaze at the temple growing closer in front of them. Realizing that he doesn't even know the names of his allies, the blond quickly muttered a bunch of quick observe commands.

**«Golden Beauty»  
****Lvl 18 Yang Xiao Long**

**«Lady of Shadows»  
Lvl 20 Blake Belladonna**

**«Lie Practicioner»  
Lvl 19 Ren Lie**

**«Hammer of Thunder»  
Lvl 19 Nora Valkyrie**

"SCATTER!" He failed to recognize who shouted but what he did recognize was that gigantic black feathers were headed straight for him. The others ran toward the pillars at the side, but since he wasn't paying attention he was around the middle of the path.

Jaune immediately got to one knee and held his shield in front of him.

"Status" He quickly muttered as a window appeared.

**Name: Jaune Arc  
****Title: Hunter in Training  
****Lvl: 4  
****HP: 51/127  
****MP: 150/150  
****Aura: 16/500  
****Str: 15 (+3)  
****Vit: 10 (+1)  
****Dex: 8 (+1)  
****Int: 5 (+1)  
****Wis: 14  
****Luk: 11  
****Points: 3  
****Money: 2150 Lien**

**-8 HP**

**-4 HP**

**-7 HP**

**-3 HP**

Each feather that struck his shield was sent veering off to a random direction, never sticking into his legacy's white protector.

**HP: 45/127  
****MP: 150/150  
Aura: 0/500**

_'So it's alright if my Aura reaches 0, what matters is still my HP.' _He noted, so he managed to solve the functions of 2 of his resource bars but he still had no clue on how to use his Mana.

A screech broke Jaune out of his thoughts, followed by a thundering crash as the giant scorpion burst out from the trees.

_'Right! Probably not the best place to think.'_

Explosions rung out as Nora peppered the gigantic bird with pink explosives, his head returning to the battlefield once more. Jaune bolted towards the ruins along with the others, the giant Deathstalker right on his tail. The blond felt the earth shake at each step their pursuer took.

Upon reaching the stone bridge, Jaune's eyes immediately caught the sight of the gigantic bird on it's way to destroy their path.

"Watch out!"

But it was too late, the giant bird crashed against the bridge. Sending Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Nora to the other side of the now broken walk way, fortunately unharmed.

He turned around and saw the others already engaging the Deathstalker in battle. Blake leapt forward and spun, her blade carrying enough momentum to deflect the two pincers headed their way before she jumped back and unloaded on the giant Grimm.

**Lvl 38 Ancient Deathstalker  
****HP: 5094/5200**

_'This is going to take too long!' _He couldn't really take the time to read all his skills, he needs to help...but without HP or Aura, one or two hits would be his downfall. Not to mention that thing's seemingly unbreakable armor.

A war scream approached his ears, causing his head to turn and see the blur that is Nora Valkyrie flying on to the scene...literally.

Even with all the momentum her hammer swing carried, and no matter how loud it thundered against the Grimm's armor. The HP bar above the thing barely inched.

_'Blunt weapons are useless, we need someway to pierce it!'_ He thought as Nora squeezed her trigger and used the explosion from her war hammer to jump back, unfortunately hitting Blake off of the bridge in the process.

"BLAKE!" Jaune saw her eyes widen upon his shout but quickly gained her composure as she threw her weapon unto a stone pillar and used it to swing herself unto the convenient giant Nevermore which was flying close.

"Help me get close!" His head turned towards his fellow male in green who spoke. Jaune's eyes wandered to his shield then to Pyrrha, her eyes gazed at his before nodding.

**Aura: 3/500**

The red and yellow duo charged forward with no hesitation. The giant scorpion screeched before swinging his claw in retaliation but it proved to be for naught as Jaune's white shield blocked it mid swing.

**-24 HP**

**«Shield Mastery Level Up!»  
**

The Deathstalker was undeterred as his other claw aimed for the now exposed blond. It would have struck if Pyrrha had not interfered with a swing of her blade, the force behind the attack enough to knock it away. Bullets hailed unto the Grimm's exposed face courtesy of Ren's twin SMGs. Jaune saw the beast's health bar barely even budge at the barrage. The Grimm regained it's bearing and this time retaliated with its golden stinger.

The stinger shot towards the boy in green but he proved to be too quick as he nimbly hopped to the side before grabbing unto the stinger and unloading unto the base of the sharp stinger even when the beast lifted it up. Nora shifted her weapon to it's grenade launcher form and let off two explosive shots.

The Grimm managed to regain it's bearings in time and blocked the grenades with it's claws before pushing the two shield users away, unfortunately pushing them away means leaving the Grimm's own guard open.

And for Pyrrha, a wasted opening is not in her vocabulary.

The Goddess of Victory quickly shifted her sword to a javelin before throwing it with a rifle shot for extra kick. The rifle struck the scorpion in one of it's many eyes, causing it to jerk due to pain. The tail whipped back, causing Ren to let go and proceed to slam into one of the pillars.

"Ren!" Nora cried out in worry, even Pyrrha looked at the boy in worry but Jaune's eyes lay on the now dangling stinger.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune called, causing the redhead to look at him then to the direction of his gaze. The Goddess immediately realized what he desired her to do.

"Got it!" The Mistralian champion exclaimed before throwing her shield towards the loose stinger, effectively severing it and piercing the scorpion's bone shell in the process.

**Lvl 38 Ancient Deathstalker  
****HP: 3921/5200**

"Nora, Nail it!"

"Heads up!" Nora replied as she transformed her weapon into it's hammer form before jumping, sitting on the handle with the head on Pyrrha's shield. In a wonderful show of explosive power, the redhead jumped up at the same time as Nora pulled her trigger. Nora soared through the air before letting of another shot to accelerate her descent, spinning to add more momentum to her finishing strike.

"WABAAM!" Her voice shouted out she smashed the stinger into the beast and sending the two flying due to the bridge giving out at the force of the overhead swing. Pyrrha caught her javelin in time and Jaune aligned his shield towards the grass once more.

**-FATAL BLOW-**

In big red letters appeared above the Deathstalker as it's health dropped to zero and fell down to the depths of the valley but not before Nora jumped off of the corpse with another explosion.

**~You have gained a level~**

**~You have gained a level~**

**~You have gained a level~**

"ONLY THREE LEVELS!?" Jaune shouted in disbelief, causing Nora and Pyrrah to stare at him in response to his outburst.

* * *

**TTID**

* * *

**Name: Jaune Arc  
****Title: Hunter in Training  
****Lvl: 7  
****HP: 127/127  
****MP: 150/150  
****Aura: 800/800  
****Str: 15 (+3)  
****Vit: 10 (+1)  
****Dex: 8 (+1)  
****Int: 5 (+1)  
****Wis: 14  
****Luk: 11  
****Points: 12  
****Money: 2150 Lien**

**50.7%/100%**

Jaune stared at his status window in contemplation as he and his companions walked towards their rendezvous point.

_'Apparently, whenever I level up my resource bars are automatically filled. It bothers me how only my Aura scales with my levels and not to mention I only get 3 stats points to distribute every level. Every point of vitality gives me 7 points of HP only and I have no clue how many MP I get for 1 point in INT.'_

"That was awesome how you beheaded that giant bird! You were all like zooom! sching! Pam! Pam! Pam!" Jaune's eyes turned towards his companions.

**«Golden Beauty»  
****Lvl 20 Yang Xiao Long**

**«Red Reaper»  
****Lvl 19 Ruby Rose**

**«Hammer of Thunder»**  
**Lvl 20 Nora Valkyrie**

**«Lie Practicioner»  
Lvl 21 Ren Lie**

**«Lady of Shadows»  
Lvl 22 Blake Belladonna**

**«The Goddess of Victory»  
****Lvl 24 Pyrrah Nikos**

**«Schnee Heiress»  
****Lvl 21 Weiss Schnee**

_'They all leveled up, The reason I only gained 3 levels despite the huge level difference was probably because the EXP was shared with all of us evenly... Blake got the most levels, is that because she participated in both of the fights?'_

**+1 Wisdom**

_'I still don't know enough about this system.'_ Jaune sighed before he felt a shiver up his spine. Looking around, he saw a pair of golden eyes looking at him in a rather suspecting glint. It was Blake. The blond could only wonder why she was looking at him like that.

* * *

**TTID**

* * *

**Can anyone guess why Blake is looking at Jaune suspiciously? The next few chapters should free me from a few story arcs for a while which means Jaune can focus on figuring things out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Second semester starts on Monday ya know the drill.**

**malefic,essance: Probably because I read and absolutely love that fanfic. ThePhantomScribe is a really good author.**

* * *

**TTID**

* * *

"Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. From now on your team shall be known as JNPR, led by Jaune Arc." Ozpin announced followed by a round of applause, Jaune on the other hand froze up in shock.

_'Me? Leader?' _

**~Quest Complete~  
«Initiation» has been accomplished  
Bonus Objectives completed  
\- Accomplished your own landing strategy (+1 stat point) -**  
**\- Unlocked your Aura (+1 stat point) -  
\- Defeated Deathstalker (+3 stat points) -  
\- Become a leader of your own team (+1 stat point) -**

**~You have gained a level~**

**Relationship level with Ren Lie has improved!  
You are now Teammates!**

**Relationship level with Nora Valkyrie has improved!  
You are now Teammates!**

* * *

**TTID**

* * *

Jaune sat down on his new bed in his team's room alone, his teammates spending their time elsewhere.

_'My team...'_

It held an uncomfortable weight whenever he said it. He was a leader, it would be his job to lead JNPR through the 4 years... maybe even throughout their Hunter and Huntress career if they decide to stay as a team after graduation.

_'Before I can lead, I need to be an equal. Status'_

**Name: Jaune Arc  
****Title: Hunter in Training  
****Lvl: 8  
****HP: 127/127  
****MP: 150/150  
****Aura: 900/900  
****Str: 15 (+3)  
****Vit: 10 (+1)  
****Dex: 8 (+1)  
****Int: 5 (+1)  
****Wis: 15  
****Luk: 11  
****Points: 21  
****Money: 2650 Lien**

_'My WIS is on par with my STR now... the first thing I need to think about is what I want to do with my stats.'_ The blond pondered as he fell unto his bed with his legs still touching the room's floor.

_'It would make sense to increase my STR so I can hit harder...but with a sharp sword I don't think it would matter as much. VIT perhaps? I have a shield so it would make sense and it would improve the efficiency of my **«****Aura Healing»** skill.'_

**«Aura Healing» Max Lvl (Toggle)  
The ability to heal and invigorate one's self using Aura.  
Heals 100% of Max HP over 10 minutes in exchange for 300 Aura points every minute.  
Physical strain will deplete Aura.  
This ability will automatically deactivate upon reaching full HP.**

_'I do like going tank in MMOs, although I don't play them much. Should I go for that? No, a tank's weakness would be his inability to deal the needed amount of damage to take down a large enemy and I can't rely on my team forever. Think Jaune Think! What other roles are there? Healer, I don't know any recovery magi- MAGIC!'_ Jaune bolted upon the revelation. Thinking quick, the blond immediately opened up the information window of his MP.

**~Mana Points (MP)~  
****The forgotten essence of the soul that allows miracles. MP will decrease whenever you use skills that require MP. MP can be restored through rest, items and by sleeping on a bed.**

_'Int, Wis'_

**~Intelligence (Int)~  
Intelligence measures how smart you are. Raising your intelligence affects how quick you can learn, your max MP and the strength of most magic spells. Intelligence can be increased through diligent studying.**

**~Wisdom (Wis)~  
Wisdom is how you use what you have learned. This determines how quick and well you think, whether it's analyzing or deducting. This also affects your MP regeneration. Wisdom can be increased through correct deduction.**

_'Magic spells, so there IS magic in the system.' _Jaune knew that most 'magic' was due to Dust and Aura...but this system was showing another method, Mana. According to the system, Mana was a 'forgotten essence'. Just what is Ma-

His thoughts came to a screeching halt as he felt sharp steel press lightly against his throat. The blond raised his hands in surrender as he slowly turned to see who was threatening him. A black bow and golden eyes was all he needed to see to know who it was.

"Bl-Blake?" He stuttered out, how did she get in without him noticing? And why is she holding him at death's door? Had he done something wrong?

"How do you know my name?"

"What?"

"How do you know my name?" She repeated, the blade inching closer to his neck. He didn't feel the need to test whether fatal blows also apply to him.

"I-I don't understand. Headmaster Ozpin announced your name during the ceremony."

"Before that! I don't recall anyone telling you who I am but you shouted my name back at the temple." Jaune felt his heart beat faster at her voice. The suspecting and threatening tone it held sent shivers down the poor boy's spine but it didn't remain as he felt his mind clear at a moment's notice.

_'Should I tell her about it? Would she even believe me? I doubt she would believe me, if I tell her I have this weird ability then she'll just slit my throat. That's a scary thought... wait.'_

"I have the ability to instantly gain knowledge. My ability activated when I saw you and the others. All I got are your names, honest." The blond half-lied hoping the assassin would buy it.

"Is that your semblance?" The dark haired girl asked, her blade not moving from it's offending position. The blond thought about asking what a semblance is but he figured that it wouldn't bode well for him if he did.

"Yes." Jaune followed before relaxing once the blade was pulled away from him, only for him to feel a pair of hands roughly run through his hair.

"Keep this a secret and I'll keep your semblance a secret, got it?" It wasn't a bargain, it was a threat. Jaune nodded before the B of RWBY walked out the room, peeking outside before fully coming out and leaving the blond alone once again.

Jaune wiped the sweat on his forehead before plopping down unto the bed once more.

"Not even a week into school and someone already hates me." Jaune whispered to himself before feeling his eyes close, it didn't matter that he slept in his battle outfit for the system always made sure he was invigorated when waking up.

_'Why was she so hostile?' _Were the last words that ran through his head before his consciousness drifted off.

* * *

**TTID**

* * *

**~Ruby Rose~  
Relationship: Friend/Fellow Leader**

**~Pyrrha Nikos~  
Relationship: Friend/Partner**

**~Ren Lie~  
Relationship: Friend/Teammate**

**~Nora Valkyrie~  
Relationship: Partner of the Great Sloth Republic**

**~Weiss Schnee~  
Relationship: Acquaintance  
**

**~Yang Xiao Long~  
Relationship: Little Sister's Friend**

Jaune read through his social bonds. It had been a week since his confrontation with Blake and both of them had been ignoring each other and because of that the blond had yet to form a social bond with the assassin.

_'If I form a social bond with her, I would have access to her information... what am I thinking!' _Jaune mentally slapped himself for even thinking of invading someone's privacy.

_'What's up with this social bond system anyway? It said that if I raised a relationship high enough I may get a reward...does that mean I have to date them?' _The blond slammed his head unto the table in response to the stupidity of his question. The books on the table slightly shaking upon impact.

**-1 HP**

"Jaune you okay?" He heard his partner call out from the other side of the table. Jaune whipped his head up and chuckled nervously.

"I am fine, just thinking of stupid things." He finished with an awkward smile but the redhead's concerned gaze remained. For the past week, she has always seen their blond leader staring off into space and in deep thought and everytime they asked what was wrong he always shrugged it off before going back to his thoughts. Even in classes he remained passive, often getting caught by the teacher.

It made Pyrrha swell up in concern but even more in dejection. Did he not trust his team? She was his partner but even she had no clue what was going on in his head.

_'No, it's only been a week. He'll open up as time goes on.' _The redhead rationalized. Jaune had struck her as the introvert type who is trying to break out, and she would be there when he finally does. For now, she'll just focus on supporting him.

"Hey Pyrrha, is there a way to get access to the Emerald Forest?" The Mistralian turned towards her partner with an eyebrow raised?

"What for?"

"Just curious." The blond shrugged but she didn't fail to notice the nervous tone in his voice. Was he planning on going to the forest? What for?

"Well, maybe if you ask permission from a teacher maybe you can." The redhead answered, her tone also unsure.

"...that won't do." She barely heard him whisper before he stood up and headed off to the shelves, presumably to get a book.

Jaune had yet to figure out what exactly Mana is.

Granted he hadn't really dedicated an entire day to research, only doing some light reading in between classes or hang outs still he would have hoped to find at least a mention of the word in one of the Aura textbooks but he had failed. The most prominent result of his research only being the fact that he now knew what semblances are.

"Observe"

**«Book: Aura - Volume II (Modern application of Aura)»  
Author: Vern Greenfield  
Rarity: Common  
**

"No summary..." Jaune whispered to himself before turning his eyes to another book and whispering another command.

**«Book: Aura - Volume III (Theories of the Soul)»  
Author: Vern Greenfield  
****Rarity: Common**

"Still no summary." The blond sighed before checking his skill list and opening up the **Observe **skill.

**«Observe» Lvl 16 (Active)  
Allows the user to gather quick information about objects, situations and people.  
Lvl 10 Bonus: Allows user to see more obscure characteristics.  
****Lvl 15 Bonus: Extra information for all types of equipment**

_'How many books will it take me to level up this skill.' _He thought tiredly, reading textbooks was never really his strong suite and even just observing them caused him to die of boredom. He was glad his class got cancelled due to a Dust accident in the nearby classroom but he would rather not waste time idling.

_'Skills'  
_

**«Aura» Max Lvl (Toggle)**

**«Aura Healing» Max Lvl (Toggle)  
**

**«Gamer's Body» Max Lvl (Passive)  
**

**«Gamer's Mind» Max Lvl (Passive)  
**

**«Complete Block» Lvl 1 (Passive)**

**«Mana Mastery» Lvl 1 (Passive)**

**«Observe» Lvl 16 (Active)  
**

**«Sword Mastery» Lvl 9 (Passive)**

**«Shield Mastery» Lvl 3 (Passive)  
**

_'Mana Mastery'_

**«Mana Mastery» Lvl 1 (Passive)  
****The ability to manipulate Mana  
****Strengthens other Mana attribute spells.**

_'Manipulate Mana...' _The blond idly wondered before bringing his hand up in front of him. Checking both sides and realizing no one can see him, the blond released a breath to relax himself and closed his eyes.

'The forgotten essence of the soul... it's similar to Aura in the sense that it's a product of the soul.' Jaune thought as he felt something warm cover his arm.

**+1 Wisdom**

Opening his eyes, the blond saw his arm slightly glowing in a pale blue color.

_'Of course Mana is blue, why not.' _Jaune smiled to himself at amusement and excitement the cliche RPG trope but his smile quickly faded as the blue glow left his hand.

**-52 HP**

"Ugaah!"

**-3 HP**

And hit him directly in the face, the force of the blast enough to knock him over and cause his head to hit the shelf behind him. The pale blue smoke slowly dissipated in the air as Jaune cupped his face with both of his hands in pain.

**~Through a special action, a skill has been created~**

**«Skill #1» Lvl 1 (Active)  
Releases a bolt of Mana from the palm that explode upon contact.  
MP Cost: 20 MP  
Spell type: Mana**

"Jaune!" Pyrrha skidded on the floor to a stop before running towards her injured partner.

* * *

**TTID**

* * *

**ZeroMGA,Kyranol1 and THEREADINGADDICT got it right!**

**It seems that the confrontation seemed a little bit weak, even for me. I was never really good with the emotional stuff, much prefer actions and shizz.**


	7. Explanation

**I know the feeling of expecting a chapter and having it end up being an Author's note but I feel as if I need to do this, since reading some new reviews had ended up twisting something inside me and it doesn't really feel good leaving readers in the dark.**

**Don't worry, I didn't get sick or anything like that and it isn't even about school.**

**The reason I haven't been able to update is because of me growing up.**

**Things haven't been hectic in my life, no circumstance came that forced me to grow up or anything dramatic like that.**

**I have just been having an existential crisis, maybe anxiety? I dunno haven't been to a psychologist and I don't think I plan on going to one.**

**I feel as if my life isn't moving forward and growing older, this feeling just keeps rearing it's ugly head. I don't necessarily have any passion, even writing is just a hobby.**

**Whenever I go to school, I have friends to distract me but when the time comes I get home things just seem to get bleaker. As if my life is running on a routine and I think anxiety is making me afraid to try and break out of it. It even came to a point where I contemplated suicide or death and thinking how the people around me would react and honestly, it's starting to scare me at how casually I think of this. **

**But don't worry, I don't have the guts to follow through with suicide.**

**I am bored at having nothing to do but I am too lazy or afraid to try finding something to do. It's a paradox that I can't find a way to break. Let me tell you my routine every time I am home:**

**Facebook**

**Mangahere  
**

**Fanfiction**

**Youtube**

**Kissanime (On weekends)**

**League of Legends (1 to 5 games before I start getting bored)**

**I can finish everything except League in a good 2 - 3 hours and I always wake up at around 3 in the morning. I sleep early and wake up early hoping there would something new in the sites I constantly visit then after that then what? I enjoy watching a RWBY episode...but after an hour or two I get over it.**

**It feels as if my life is stagnant. I feel like the main character in Paulo Coehlo's "Veronica Decides to Die" where she decided to kill herself because of how stagnant her life felt AND I AM NOT EVEN 18 YET.**

**This might just be a case of teenage angst or maybe I do have anxiety but I hope you understand the reason why I haven't been able to update lately.**

**TL;DR  
**

**Existential crisis, bored but lazy to do anything**


End file.
